monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Majurexius
Majurexius is a male Brute Wyvern that first appears in Monster Hunter Farblaze. They are encountered in all ranks, and are often found alongside the Majuregias. In-Game Information Majurexius resembles the Majungasaurus, but with a golden, crown-shaped horn upon its scalp. Its red back simulates a cloak that a king would wear, which trails into an azure body. Its tail is blunt, shaped like a scepter, which is also a part of its royal theme. A less-imposing feature, however, are its puny arms, which it can barely even move. Attacks Bite: The Majurexius snaps its jaws at a foe up to five times. Charge: The Majurexius lowers its head, charging towards its enemies with its crown-horn. This can be repeated up to three times. Tail Sweep: The dinosaur swings its tail 180 degrees. Always used twice in a row. Ravage: The Majurexius snarls before it snaps its jaws around a hunter and thrashes them around violently. If unbroken, it will slam them against the ground and stomp on them. Body Slam: The wyvern snarls, starting to charge before rolling on the ground, knocking away any hunter unfortunate enough to be in the way. Hip Check: The beast takes a step to the side, before it slams its flank into anyone in the way, knocking them backwards. Tail Pound: The Majurexius lifts its tail, slams it into the ground, and drags it in the earth 180 degrees, throwing boulders around in the process. Catch!: The dinosaur picks up a bone or a boulder from the ground and hurls it at the hunter, stunning them if it hits. This can be done twice in a row when it is Enraged. Stomp: The Majurexius lifts its leg and slams its foot into the ground, creating a tremor as well as stunning any hunter it hits. Sweeping Bites: Like Deviljho, the Majurexius bites from left to right while moving forward. This can be chained with a Bite or a Body Slam. King and Queen: The Majurexius roars, calling a Majuregias to help in the fight. This is only used in High Rank and above. Materials Low Rank Maju Fang: A fang carved from a male or female Brute Wyvern. While shorter than the average wyvern tooth, it's still savagely sharp. Maju Claw: The toe claw of a Majurexius or a Majuregias. It allows the monster to tread silently though its hunting grounds. Majurexius Scale: An azure scale of a circular shape. It's basic, but that doesn't mean it's not durable and tough. Majurexius Hide: A tough blue and red hide carved from the Majurexius. It's hard to forge, but shows its worth when put to the test. Majurexius Tail: The scepter-shaped tail of the Majurexius, fit for a king. (Rare) Warlord's Crown: While it's not perfect, this blade-like horn still gives a royal look to the beast it was once worn by. High Rank Royal Maju Fang: A professional-grade tooth from the royal Brute Wyvern couple. If you can't rule your subjects, rip them apart instead! Royal Maju Claw: A quality toe claw from a Brute Wyvern in its prime. It's perfect for traction and stealth. Majurexius Scale+: A navy-colored scale, expertly carved off of a Majurexius. It's a bit less ugly, but not much. Majurexius Hide+: Thick, sturdy, and hard to pierce by claw or blade. It's covered in scars, proof that it's not easy being the king. (Rare) Warchief's Crown: Its gold-like luster often distracts many a hunter from the fact that it is now rushing right for them. A regal material to say the least. G-Rank Royal Maju Tallfang: A larger tooth from the Savage Rulers. It does most of the dirty work that comes with rulership. Royal Maju Hardclaw: A perfect toe claw from the Savage Rulers. It's shiny, black, and extremely sharp. Majurexius Shard: A stone-like scale with a stormy blue color. It's even less ugly, but still... Majurexius Kingpiel: Azure and crimson, the perfect colors for a perfect baron. It even looks like it's from a king. Majurexius Lash: A mace-shaped tail, cut from the monster that had once used it to retain its position of nobility. (Rare) Savage King's Crown: Only a true tyrant could even imagine to put this upon their head, and the Majurexius did just that. Trivia *Majurexius is a mixture of the words "Majungasaurus" and "Rex" while Majuregias is a mixture of "Majungasaurus" and "Regina". (Rex meaning 'King' and Regina meaning 'Queen'.) *Majurexius' crown can be broken twice, its back scarred, and its tail severed. *Strangely, Majurexius will eat a slain Majuregias when low on stamina, and vice versa. This is a reference to the discovery of cannibalism in dinosaur behavior, starting with Majungasaurus. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze